valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Brill Four-Fingers
Name: Brill Four-Fingers Age: 52 Race: Nord Gender: Male Height: 6'2'' (1.90 mt)'' Birthsign: The Serpent Class: Captain of the Guard Appearance Long, brown hair, cut by the neck. Thick eyebrows. Full beard. Small, green eyes. He has a sturdy constitution, but even though he looks fit, there's more fat in his body than he would've wanted. His face is quite wrinkly and full of minor scars. He walks upright, beaming with pride. Also, he's missing his pinky from his left hand. Skills and known spells He's very skilled with all weapons that make up regular guard training, though his effectiveness in a fight is hindered by his aging body. He's still athletically fit to fight but he's way past his prime, making him slow. He's also plagued by injuries that have accumulated over the years. At this point, his greatest skill in combat is his experience. Clothing / armor Standard city guard light armor. He keeps his helmet off so that he's easily recognizable. Weapons He usually carries a standard issue sword and shield, from the guards' armory, plus an iron knife as a tool. Miscellaneous items A gold pocket watch. Personality He's a stern but kind man. Honor is his most sacred value. When he takes vows, he won't break them. When he's given an order, he'll execute it as if it's his own. When he gives an order, he expects the same. He's also very demanding of those that he leads, especially in their integrity, more than their skills. He searches for purpose in honorable causes. Major flaw He's getting old for a Nord, but he doesn't admit it. He can do morally questionable things for the sake of law and order. Background Brill was born in Chorrol, Cyrodiil, to a life of little coin and much work. His mother was a servant in a local inn, and his father was a mercenary. Mercenary work could be quite lucrative if he didn't die so early, like most mercenaries tend to do. Still, his short stay in Brill's life gave him an appreciation for sword fighting. Like most kids, he wanted to fight, but unlike his father, he wanted to fight for something. Being able-bodied and desperate for work, he applied for a position in the town's guard. The training was harsh for such a young kid, but eventually he got through it. He had a short stay there, though. As tensions grew with the Thalmor, the Imperial Legion looked to recruit, first and foremost, from their city guards' barracks, as their training could quickly bootstrap them to the military life. Brill applied, and he was eventually assigned to the 8th Legion. When open war broke out most were terrified, but Brill was excited. Finally, he found a purpose. It is a rare opportunity to fight for something that you're willing to die for. He felt grateful for this opportunity, as if this was the moment he's been preparing for his whole life, but he would learn much more from it than he ever imagined. Years go by and the reality of war dawns upon him, like it always does. A series of stalemates proved frustrating, especially because on average, they kept losing. The worse, though, were the friends lost in this long campaign. Brill was there to make the final stand on the Imperial City. The Emperor was gone. The city fell. His life was now in Thalmor's hands. He resisted the interrogations at first, until he lost one finger. Fortunately for him, they kept him alive long enough for him to witness the Imperial City being retaken. In the next years, he recovered from this experience. His division was destroyed so, like other Nords with him, he was reassigned to the 4th, in Skyrim. His experience in the war gave him promotions and recognition, even though he didn't feel he fully deserved them, a feeling that gradually subsided as he aged peacefully in Skyrim Later in his life, when the civil war broke out between the Nords, he didn't feel excited anymore. He wasn't looking for a fight, but if he did fight, he wanted a meaningful one. Fighting the friendly faces he came to know in Skyrim wasn't going to do that for him. Deserting was never an option. He would have done whatever the Legion told him to do, but luckily, he found a way out. He retired with honor, due to his age and injuries, without breaking any vows to the Empire, and he moved to a new place that managed to stay out of this conflict. In a way, he felt the circle was complete by ending right where he started with the humbling position of a town guard.